ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Academy
Spider Academy is an American comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since July 14th, 2019. Synopsis A now 27-year-old Peter Parker forms an academy where young humans can learn to be spider-like heroes when he is too old to fight or dies. The series follows a teenage Russian boy and his small group of friends in the academy as they learn to be great heroes. Characters Main *'Sonin Ilyich/Longlegs' - a tough Russian man who joins the academy mainly to get revenge on his mother's killer. *'Harriet Garcia/Slinger' - a girl who has no superhuman abilities of her own and relies on technology to fight crime. She is also a superhero fangirl, her favorite being Spider-Man, and constantly talks about and compares things to them. *'Seán McDonald/Arachnid' - a jokester Irish student who loves to party and TBD. *'Claudia Alterman/Crawler' - a girly German girl who is TBD, eventually becoming Seán or Charles's girlfriend. *'Charles Moore/Trapdoor' - a ladies' man who aims to TBD. *'K11-13/Katie/Night Spider' - a girl created by Green Goblin and Kingpin meant to be Spider-Man's evil clone who ends up becoming good and become a Spidey. She has a crush on Peter, even though he's way older than her and the fact he already has MJ and Gwen fighting for his affections. Supporting *'Headmaster Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - an intelligent and jokester vigilante who is now a mentor for TBD. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' - Peter's kinda ditzy childhood friend who joins him in the Academy by teaching the art of saving people, while focusing on his crush on him as usual. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - the resourceful daughter of the late George Stacy who helps Peter to manage the Academy by becoming a technology teacher, continuing to have a crush on him. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man (II)' - Peter's ambitious protegé who became the second Spider-Man some time ago and teaches superhero history at the Academy. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' - Miles' intelligent love interest who joins the Academy as a teacher, teaching TBD to the students. *'Raymond "Ray" Stonehole/Poison' - a stupid African American jock who picks on the group of protagonists and TBD. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - the calm head of the Daily Bugle who assumed her functions after Jameson's firing and TBD. **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' - TBD ** * Antagonists *'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Green Goblin' - Peter's former best friend who now takes his father's mantle after his death and TBD. **'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan/Silver Goblin' - TBD *'Parker Robbins/The Hood' - a genius crime boss who leads a massive street gang of supervillains and who wears a magic cloak that grants him many different mystic abilities and wields two pistols that he doesn't need to reload. *'Sinister Academy', consisting of: **'Headmaster Otto Octavius' - a former supervillain who founds Sinister Academy to raise supervillains. **'Edmund Octavius/Ock' - Octavius's genius son who has a telekinetic bond to TBD. **'Brock Boxer/Psycho Militant' - a seventeen-year-old psychic who speaks very calmly and carefully plans out his moves, though he is prone to childish fits of rage when things don't go his way. **'Kristen Krash/Illusiona' - an insane teenager who has the power to cause powerful illusions that can feel real. **'Hernando de la Cruz/Chupacabra' - a teenager who can TBD. ** *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - a villain who truly despises Spider-Man and is one of the few villains to know his secret identity. Peter is unable to detect him with his Spider-Sense, making him a rather dangerous enemy. * Issues #''/First Day/'' - Sonin arrives at Spider Academy as he meets several new friends. #''/Training Starts Now!/'' - The students' training begins as Peter splits them into two groups: heroes and villains and has the heroes try to stop the villains from detonating fake bombs. #''/Help Tech/'' - Harriet, being stressed about the upcoming exam on TBD, buys a pair of glasses that supposedly helps TBD. # # Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas